An imaging device can utilize toner to form images on a piece of printing paper. The toner can be contained in a toner cartridge removably mounted in the imaging device. When the toner in the toner cartridge runs out, a new toner cartridge can be used to replace the run-out toner cartridge.
As shown in FIG. 1, the imaging device 180 and the toner cartridge 100 is removably mounted in a laser printer. In general, the imaging device 180 is installed first and, then, the toner cartridge 100 is installed. The toner cartridge 100 can also be removably mounted on imaging device 180. When the toner cartridge is mounted on the imaging device, the toner outlet 152 on the toner cartridge is aligned and matches with the toner inlet 188 of the imaging device, such that toner can flow from the toner outlet 152 to the toner inlet 188. The arrow shown in FIG. 1 illustrates the direction in which the toner cartridge 100 is mounted on the imaging device 180 (i.e., the x-direction).
As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, a switch member 170 is disposed on the toner outlet 150 of the toner cartridge 100, for opening or closing the toner outlet 152. The switch member 170 is connected to the toner cartridge 100 through a rotating shaft 402 and, the switch member 170 can rotate around the rotating shaft 402. A torsion spring (not shown) is installed on the rotating shaft 402, one free end of the torsion spring abuts the switch member 170, and the other free end of the torsion spring abuts a front wall 114 of the toner cartridge 100, such that the switch member 170 is in closed position (FIG. 2A) when in a normal state.
On the distal end of the switch member 170, there is also provided with a force receiving portion 406. The force receiving portion 406 is entirely bent downward, contacting the side rib 189 of the toner inlet 188 of the imaging device 180, so as to open the switch member 170. When the toner cartridge 100 is inserted into the imaging device 180, before the end of the force receiving portion 406 of the switch member 170 contacts with the side rib 189, the switch member 170 is in the closed position, as shown in FIG. 2A.
When the force receiving portion 406 of the switch member 170 is in contact with the side rib 189, the switch member 170 overcomes the torque of the torsion spring on the rotating shaft 402 and rotates downward, and the switch member 170 is in an open position, as shown in FIG. 2B. The toner outlet 152 connects with the toner inlet 188 of the imaging device, and the toner moves from the toner cartridge 100 into the imaging device 180, participating in the development process of the images.
During the process of opening the toner outlet 152 of the toner cartridge by the switch member 170, if there is toner leakage, because the switch member can have an angle with the toner outlet when rotating to the open position, the toner can slide down from the toner outlet 152 along the tilted switch member to places in the imaging device that are not corresponding to the toner outlet. Thus, the places not corresponding to the toner outlet may be contaminated.
Further, during the process of opening the toner outlet 152 of the toner cartridge by the switch member 170, the toner outlet 152 may be opened before the toner outlet 152 is completely aligned with the toner inlet 188 of the imaging device, and toner can leak from the toner outlet 152 into the imaging device and contaminate the imaging device, resulting in printing defects as well as waste of toner.
The disclosed toner cartridges and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.